Late Night Visits
by Viddathari
Summary: Hawke has been quite naughty, sneaking into the Qunari compound late at night. I wonder what she is up too? F!Hawke/ Arishok sexytime.


The Arishok just doesn't get enough "love" around here. ;) So I have yet again, written a sexytime short story about F!Hawke and the Arishok. This wasn't meant to tie in with the first one I posted, however if you did want to make a connection between the two, then go right ahead. Hehe. This one has LOTS of naughtiness in it, so enjoy.

"Tell me again why we never meet at my place for this kind of thing?", Hawke purred softly as she rested her chin on her lover's chest.

The Qunari beside her grinned, "Because if the Arishok were to be seen walking into your home in High Town, people would talk."

"And my late night visits to your compound are any better?", she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"There are many reasons for you to visit the Docks", the giant man told her, resting his hand on her lower back.

She purred louder at the feeling of his hand on her bare back. The two of them were covered only by the thin sheets of the Arishok's bed, that had been pushed down across their hips. Hawke laid across his broad chest, her breasts pressed firmly against him as she traced lazy circles across his skin. He rested his head on the edge of the bed, letting his massive horns hang off the side. Her touch was unlike anything he had ever felt before, it relaxed and soothed him.

"Ever since we started these _visits_, I've had a very good reason for coming to your compound", she softly, as she started to climb on top of him.

The Arishok opened his eyes to see Hawke straddling his waist, her bare breasts exposed for him to see. His lips curved into a smirk as he watched her move above him, she rested on her knees and leaned forward, pushing her chest into his as she reach forward with her hands to stroke his head. She ran her nails lightly across his scalp, combing her fingers through his white hair, but he wasn't done admiring his new bed toy. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back, her breasts becoming visibal to him once again.

"I see you wanted more of a show", she teased.

"Are you offering?", the Arishok asked, slightly intrigued.

"Maybe", she winked, slowly running her hands over the smooth skin of her breasts.

The Arishok watched closely as she continued to touch and caress her own bare flesh. Hawke's hand ventured further down her firm stomache, until her fingers slid between her thighs to probe at her already wet center. The Qunari warlord watched as she slowly slide her slender fingers between her folds, before lifting them to her lips to be licked clean. She could see the hunger in his eyes, so she continued with her sensual display.

Grabbing a breast in each hand she pressed them together, making the tops bulge and swell. She dipped her head and ran her tongue across the top of each one, slowly, never taking her eyes off the Arishok. There was a hard, probing sensation beneath her as his shaft threatened to slip inside of her before she could finish her game. She grinned down at her ever stiffening mate and proceeded to slide down his body, she stopped between his hips, the tip of his erection inches away from her moist lips. She blew lightly on it, causing it to jump slightly.

"Hawke", the Arishok growled dangerously.

She smirked, she knew that growl. It was the same growl he always gave her when she teased him so. However instead of sating him, she continued with her game. Hawke dipped her head and flicked out her tongue, grazing it gently across his swollen sack before she suckled on each bulge. The Arishok let out a muffled groan and taking a fist full of her black hair, thrust his shaft into her mouth.

"I warned you, Hawke", he growled again, this time a devilish smile creasing his face.

His manhood was huge, far bigger then any man Hawke had ever been with, but then it was to be expected. He was Qunari after all. She had pleasured him with her mouth before and had grown quite accustom to his taste, it was one of the many things she longed for when they were apart.

As Hawke sucked feverishly on the stiff erection she could feel her own groin start to ache, so reaching back bewteen her legs she slipped one of her fingers into her now soaking folds. Noticing her self pleasuring, the Arishok sat up pulling his manhood from her mouth. Hawke gasped for air as the grey giant rolled over on top of her, pinning her to the bed. He probed her dripping center with the tip of his cock and she whimpered for relief.

"Arishok, please", she whined as she tried to buck her hips up onto him.

"Tell me what you want", he seemed to whisper in her ear.

"I want you", she started. "I want you inside of me."

The Arishok needed no more convincing, he pinned Hawke's arms above her head as he drove his throbing mass into her. Hawke gasped as he buried himself to the hilt in her, she tightened around him, encouraging him to move. He let out a groan as he started to pump in and out of her, faster and faster, harder and harder. He placed his head next to her's, his ear catching ever whimper and moan that escaped her mouth, her constant yelps of pleasure made him want her even more. And more.

Before Hawke knew it she was on her hands and knees and the Arishok was entering her from behind. She screamed as he slammed his hips into again and again. She could feel her climax drawing near, reaching back between their legs she stroked the Qunari's tightening sack. Apparently his release was close, too, she thought to herself. The Arishok grunted under her touch, he pushed her to the bed to keep her from speeding his release.

"Arishok, I..", Hawke tried to speak, but he already knew what she was going to say.

He quickened his pace before he thrust hard into her as she pushed up against him and screamed in her release. The Arishok could feel her juices spill out of her and run down his sack to drip onto the bed. He moved in her ever so gently, stimulating her even further. Hawke managed to roll over onto her back without pulling him from her, her breathing was begining to come back under control.

"You are satisfied?", the Arishok asked her.

"Beyond satisfied, my love", she purred. "I believe it is your turn now."

Without a word he slowly began pumping into her again. What ever control she had regained over her breathing was soon lost. He gripped her hips in his hands and thrust faster, feeling his release about to come. Hawke felt him tense, then groan loudly as he thrust hard into her one last time, she mewed as she felt his seed coat her insides. After he had spent himself fully in her, he slipped out of her and bowed his head, taking a moment to admire her sweat slick body beneath him and catch his breath.

Hawke sat up to bury her face in mate's neck, she nuzzled him with her nose and places several small kisses across his throat. Grinning he pulled back and put his forehead to hers and gently pushed her back onto the bed, he stretched out beside her, proped up on his side by his elbow, his massive horned-head hanging over her.

She reached up to stroke the hard features of his face, she had never loved a Qunari before, let alone an Arishok, but she was not about to let his race or title get in the way of their happiness. Her eyes hardened, she would fight for him if that's what it came down to, even if she had to place herself between all of Kirkwall and this one Qunari. This giant that had stolen her heart.

"You have a look of disdain in your eyes, Hawke", the Arishok told her. "Was it.."

"It had naught to do with you or your love making", she quickly reassured him, as she stroked the great horns that adorned his head. "It is the people of this city that concern me, I worry they will lash out at you and those who follow you", she said trying to hide the growing angery from her voice.

The Arishok leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead, stroking her hair gently to calm her, "Let them try, my Basalit-an. These bas are of little concern to me, you are worth more than all their lives. When we leave this place, would you return to Par Vollen with me?"

"Go to, Par Vollen?", she said surprised. "You really want me to return with you?"

"Is that not what I just asked?", he said, his voice rumbled in his chest.

"Aha, yes of course", she said sheepishly. "Well, I suppose once all your affairs here on concluded, I could go back with you. Would the Tamassran or Antaam allow me?"

"You will convert to the, Qun as Viddathari, but we will speak of it later", he said pulling the sheet back over them.

"I suppose a little sleep would be wise, after all that was the second time we've made love tonight", she giggled as she moved closer to him.

"You are, very enticing, for a bas", he smirked, reasting his head back onto the edge of the bed so his horns could hang off the side.

"Am I?" she mewed in his ear, nibbling on his lobe as she did.

The Arishok, growled his dangerous growl, "Hawke, if you continue..."

She giggled as she kept nipping playfully at his ear and jaw line, "If I continue?"

The Arishok pounced on top of her, forcing her legs apart with his as he gave her a wicked smile, "I'll take you a third time", he growled in her ear.


End file.
